In a game performed in a casino or the like, there is a case where it is necessary to detect fraudulent actions such as losing or stealing of a card, mixing of a fake card, and replacement, and to verify whether a predetermined number of cards (for example, 416 cards of 52 cards×8 decks) in the case of using the eight decks) are retained after ending the game. Conventionally, for example, WO 2013/172038 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a card disposal system of a table game which guarantees that genuine cards in the state of being correctly retained as much as a predetermined number are used in a game table and that the used cards are discarded without being illegally taken out or leaked out.
In this document, the card disposal apparatus has a structure that can receive both cards which are used in each game after a plurality of decks of cards in one package have been set in a card shoe apparatus and cards which remain at a timing when the use of cards inside the card shoe apparatus are ended at a predetermined timing. After the card disposal apparatus receives the used cards and the remaining cards, the total sum of the number of cards is calculated by an examination means of the disposal apparatus, and whether cards to be discarded corresponds to a predetermined number of decks (for example, 416 cards of 52 cards×8 decks) in the case of using the eight decks of cards) is determined.
In this document, however, when it is found that a predetermined number of cards are not retained at the time of discharging cards after end of the game, it is difficult to discriminate whether the cards have not been retained originally at a step of being set in the card shoe apparatus before being used in the game, which is a problem.